


Pain Fly Away

by halciian



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, i know the description is ridiculous but trust me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halciian/pseuds/halciian
Summary: Robin slips down the stairs and hurts her butt.Libra picks up the pieces of her shattered pride.





	Pain Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own personal experience the other day. unfortunately a handsome man wasn’t there to comfort me sob sob.
> 
> it’s a modern au but like.... it’s not really that important to be honest. it’s a fic about a woman falling on her ass. literally nothing here is important.

Libra was a healer in a past life.

Pride is a sin, and he avoids that sin any way he can. He refrains from calling himself such things, yet the claim was given to him during his troubled childhood and has refused to go away. Bruises beneath bandages. Punctures beneath gauze. Cuts beneath stitches. It’s all the same to him - each wound is meant to be treated and then leaves a permanent memory on the skin, whether it’s his own or someone else’s.

And then he settles down after a tumultuous youth and picks up a career in the field of medicine. The lavish praise only increases in quantity. They speak in reverence when the subject of his work is brought about, as if he were gifted by the gods themselves with archaic magic. He need only graze his fingers over any physical wound for it to be cured the next day, or so his coworkers would whisper behind his back.

The children are no different. He makes time to see them as often as he can at the orphanage of his youth. They are rough with one another more often than not, and so he has been known affectionately as “Papa Healer” by the older ones.

Libra is not entirely sure how he should feel about that. Robin is perhaps the only exception to this rule. His partner is quick-witted in her jests, yet realizes that the term offers him unease rather than gratitude.

Whatever the case, he is finished with work and away from the pressures to conjure miracles. He’s in the living room of their home, and is reminded that he is no longer alone as the floor above him creaks from her steps. It’s strange to call Robin his partner even now, but the thought sometimes hits him and causes his heart to skip a beat or two. It’s rather nice, knowing that she’s here and has chosen a life with him. It’s lovely. It’s amazing. Each day leaves him thankful and rather bright-eyed.

The sun is comforting as it shines through the windows and warms his skin. The cushions of the sofa beneath him are soft and plush. Perhaps he should take a nap... So he means to lie down and do just that. He’s about to grab a pillow and try to find a few hours of sleep before evening, but a series of resounding crashes from the other room causes him to jump. A shock runs through him as it goes eerily silent.

“Robin?”

Libra doesn’t wait for a response as he jumps up from the couch and all but runs to the staircase. He hears her as he rushes down the hallway. A dull groan.

Still conscious. She didn’t land head first. That’s good.

But his heart is banging in his ears, and what he sees when he rounds the corner is the laundry basket at the foot of the staircase and a grimacing Robin sitting a few steps above it.

“Robin!” Libra steps over the basket, rushing up the steps until he’s in front of her.

“Ouch,” is all she says as he draws closer. It’s meant to relieve him, brushing this off as a minor slip hardly worth the attention, but the edge of of pain in her voice dictates otherwise.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Robin reaches for the railing, attempting to steady herself on the step.

Libra watches on with concern in his brow. “Did you hurt your back? How about your legs?” He looks over her form for any physical indications of serious damage as her writhing comes to an eventual end. She mumbles something, and then her cheeks tint with a light dusting of pink. Once. Twice. Both times are far too quiet and swiftly said. He doesn’t understand what she’s trying to say. “What? Please speak up, dear-”

“My ass.” Libra stares at her as the words register. Right. Sitting on the steps like this after a fall surely meant she had landed on her...

Oh.

That’s rather unfortunate.

“Your tailbone,” he can’t help but correct as she avoids his dumbfounded gaze. “That makes sense.”

But the pink on her cheeks give way to prominent red. She’s pouting now, and the panic a moment prior dies away to make room for an amused smile to grace his lips. That doesn’t sit well with her. The blush extends to her ears as she sees him bite back a chuckle. He knows it’s rather cruel, but he can’t help it. The esteemed Robin with an injury in such a place...

“It hurts,” Robin reminds him, and Libra gets back to the task at hand. The smile refuses to die out, though.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed.”

Robin eyes him for a moment, before sighing and offering a semblance of a smirk herself. “I would be laughing too if it didn’t hurt so much.” She extends her free hand to him. “Please help me.”

Libra needn’t be asked twice.

His hand finds hers, and were it not for their awkward position on the staircase he would have carried her back to the couch. Still, Libra’s arm curls around her waist, steadying her as she rises to her feet. Slowly, she balances herself, and he guides her down the stairs. “We should put some ice on it.”

“Not necessary.”

Libra looks back at her, a quirk in his brow as they pass the laundry basket. “Are you sure? That sounded like quite the nasty tumble.”

“This is already embarrassing enough as it is. I don’t want an ice pack on my butt to make it worse.” Robin pauses, the pink in her cheeks fading somewhat as she leans against him. Her hand in his is warm. “Besides, my pride is hurt more than anything.”

He is inclined to believe her, were it not for the sudden grimace and hiss that follows right afterwards. She stops, composing himself as the pain recedes, and he waits at her side. His hand tightens around hers in gentle reassurance. “No, I believe this hurts far more.”

Robin doesn’t say anything to that.

After a few more pauses and grunts of pain, they manage to make it to the living room. She sighs in relief when the couch comes into view.

“Wait!” Robin freezes, eyeing him with wide eyes before he lets go of her hand and goes to rearrange the pillows. Two at one arm and the rest at the other. When he’s finished, he nods at his handiwork and looks back to her. “There we are. Lay on your stomach.” He pats a particularly fluffy pillow. “Place your head here.”

Unbeknownst to him, Robin wonders then and there what she’s ever done to deserve him. She crosses her arms, pondering...

“Robin?”

“Oh! Right. Um. Thank you.”

When she’s safely on the couch, head all but sinking into the pillow and a tired sigh leaving her lips, Libra kneels at her side. He reaches out, finding a lock of snowy white hair and tucking it behind her ear.

“Embarrassing.”

“I know, darling.”

Robin sighs under his touch, burying her face in the pillow. Were it not for what had just occurred, he might have been tricked into thinking that all was well and she was only tired. It hurts his heart to see her in pain, regardless of how silly the wound.

But still... this was too good to pass up.

He hears himself humming. It’s a song he’s heard in passing. One of his patients... Their mother was with them, singing this exact tune as he was treating them. It was so long ago, but it’s stuck with him even now.

How he wishes he heard that song during his youth.

“Pain, pain... Fly away.”

Robin perks her head up, gazing up at him with suspicion as his hand travels south and places itself against her rear. “I’ve seen you do this with the children.”

Libra smiles, opting to ignore her. There’s mischief in his eyes, so he closes them. “Pain on your tooshie... fly, fly away.”

“Libra, I swear to the gods.” He doesn’t have to open them to know that there’s red on her cheeks again.

“Would you like an ice pack instead?” It’s just enough. He composes himself just enough to say that single utterance with a serene mien.

She’s quiet for a moment, weighing her options. He does not rush her, although he is practically giddy when she pouts and offers a defeated “No.”

“Then let me do this.” Libra sighs, caressing her with a feather light touch as he returns to the task at hand. “Tooshie, tooshie, don’t feel pain.”

She groans.

He has to bite back the laughter, though that isn’t hard when he returns to the song. Those were hardly the original lyrics, but such substitution is more than worthwhile for him.

After a few more rounds and he’s nearly certain she’s reached her limit, Libra’s words trail away. He gets up slightly, just enough for him to lean over and plant a chaste kiss against her rump. It’s quick, just quick enough before Robin gasps and buries her head in the pillow.

He doesn’t try to contain his laughter. Not anymore. He’s chuckling now, and he doesn’t notice Robin peek up from the pillow and slowly recover from her initial embarrassment. It’s uncouth. He knows it’s uncouth to make light of this, but Libra can’t help himself.

After a few more moments, he finally composes himself. He clears his throat and looks up to see what expression Robin will gift him with after what he’s done.

He was not expecting a dazed look.

“It’s such a nice sound.”

Libra coughs, suddenly conscious of every movement he makes under her watchful gaze. “What is?”

“You’re laugh,” Robin says easily. She offers him a tender smile, the same one that makes his heart pound in his chest. “This time it’s at my expense, but you’ve been laughing more lately. I’m glad.”

Now it’s his turn for pink to dust his cheeks. Strange. He hadn’t realized it until now, but she was right. His mind has been more at ease as of late, or perhaps today was merely a good day.

Whichever the case, he is glad she is here. Only in her presence is he like this.

He hums thoughtfully, bringing their attention to the cause of all their problems. “Better?”

Robin thinks for a moment. She moves her leg slightly. Once. Twice. No pain, he reasons. “Actually... yes.”

“It’s a special incantation. I was a healer in a past life, or so I’ve been told.”

Robin smirks, bringing her hand to his chest and gently pushing him away in feigned exasperation. “Don’t get cocky over a butt injury.”

He catches it before she can pull her hand away, bringing it up to his lips and planting a kiss against her palm.

“All in good fun, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> my booty still hurts.


End file.
